


"Online" [Jared - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Echelon - Fandom, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested over at: Theartofimagining13 on Tumblr.</p><p>Original imagine: Imagine: Jared has a crush on you; He gets jealous every time Shannon talks to you but the two of you are just friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Online" [Jared - Extended imagine]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You log into Skype and see Jared online.

You smile to yourself and call him.

After a few rings he appears on your screen and waves.

 _-Oh my god! What are you doing online?!-_ You exclaim.

_-That’s weird; I was just about to call you._

_-Yeah right._

_-I swear. Well, we had a couple interviews in the morning and we’re done for the rest of the day, how are you?_

_-I’m good, missing you guys! Where are you now?_

_-In Michigan._

For a brief moment Jared and you just sit in silence staring at each other with a little bit of nostalgia, covered by shy smiles on both of your faces.

_-I really miss you, Y/N._

_-When do you get back?_

_-In a few weeks, but we should totally do som-_

_-JARED!_

Jared is cut off by Shannon yelling as he enters the room.

_-I’m going to get some food do you… is that Y/N?_

_-Hey, Shannon!_

_-Oh god, scoot over-_ he says to Jared and sits on the same chair looking at you.

 _-How are you, baby?-_ Says Shannon with a big smile.

You chuckle.

_-I’m great, I miss you so much!_

Jared looks uncomfortable and shifts in his seat, trying to stay put even though Shannon’s taking up space.

_-I miss you like crazy, did you get my gift?_

Jared looks at Shannon in disbelief and looking a little bothered.

_-I did! Thank you so much! I loved it._

_-You sent her a gift?-_ Asks Jared, Shannon nods.

_-You should come, pay us a visit!_

_-You’re thousands of miles away, Shannon._

Jared rolls his eyes and stands up.

_-Hey, where are you going?- you ask_

_-I’m gonna leave you guys alone, apparently there’s a lot to catch up on._

Jared leaves and you stare at Shannon with a frown.

_-What just happened?_

_-I have no clue._

_-I haven’t even talked to him yet, we said a few words and then you showed up._

_-Oh? …shit. I think I fucked up._

_-What? Why?_

_-I love you, we can talk later, I’m gonna go get him._

_-Shannon…?_

He stands up and leaves.

Jared comes back looking annoyed.

_-Why did you leave?_

_-Well, it seems to me that I’m always in the way between you and my brother._

_-What the hell are you talking about?_

_-It’s clear that you guys have something going on and i-_ you cut him off.

_-Jared, Jared! I love Shannon, he’s one of my best friends. Where is this attitude coming from? I’ve seen it a few times before. Is everything okay?_

Jared hesitates but gets closer to the screen and sighs.

_-So you guys are just friends? Why is he sending you gifts then?_

You put a surprised look on your face.

 _-I don’t know, because that’s a friendly gesture?-_ You start to get angry but decide to lighten the mood- _Maybe you could send me something too?_

Jared gives half a smile.

_-I have a better idea… let’s do something when I get back._

_-Something?_

_-Just you and me…_

_-Like a… date?_

Jared nods.

You look at Jared trying to hold back a smile, now you understand why he was acting so weird.


End file.
